Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
Hal Jordan is the most well-known Green Lantern. He was the first earthman ever inducted into the Green Lantern Corps , and has been heralded as possibly the greatest Green Lantern of all time. Hal is also a founding member of the Justice League. He has also been known as Parallax, the Spectre and the God of Light. History Origins Hal Jordan was born in Coast City to Martin Jordan and Jessica Jordan, the middle of three children with older brother Jack and a younger brother Jim. As a young child, he idolized his father, a test pilot who worked for Ferris Aircraft. At a very young age, he had to face his greatest fears when his father died in a plane crash right before his eyes. Despite his family's wishes, he followed in his father's footsteps and eventually joined the United States Air Force on his 18th birthday – turning up that very morning outside the Armed Forces Career Center before it had even opened. Many years later, a dying alien named Abin Sur, member of the Green Lantern Corps, crash-landed his ship in the Californian desert. Having selected a replacement officer for his position, the power ring chose Hal Jordan for his ability to overcome great fear. The ring and its abilities were explained to him, and he inherited the mantle of Green Lantern. Acting as a galactic police officer, it was his job to serve and protect all life in Sector 2814. He would soon learn that there were another 3599 Green Lanterns across the universe, all monitored and empowered by mystical creatures called the Guardians. Hal received training from some of the best the Corps had to offer, including drill sergeant Kilowog, and his mentor Sinestro. During his training, Hal learned that Sinestro has been subjugating his home planet, Korugar, through fear, using his ring. After Hal reported these acts to the Guardians and fellow Corps members, he battled Sinestro, and emerged victorious. Along with the rest of the Corps, he then testified against Sinestro at his trial. Expelled from the Corps and banished by the Guardians to the Antimatter Universe as punishment, Sinestro became a sworn enemy to the Corps and gained a new Qward power ring, exacting the start of his revenge. As Green Lantern, Hal Jordan patrolled the galaxy and took on many missions in space. He continued to spend his time at home working at Ferris Aircraft, where he romantically pursued his boss, the lovely Carol Ferris. He would entrust his secrets to a young Eskimo lad who worked as his mechanic, Tom Kalmaku. Green Lantern Green Lantern was one of the founding members of the Justice League of America, along with the Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and of course, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. This group first banded together when they met to fight Appellaxians invading the planet, and realized that they worked much stronger as a team than any of them could have individually.1 Hard Traveling Heroes Hal and Oliver Queen are good friends, often adventuring together, and also getting along with his girlfriend, Dinah Lance. Hal was also friends with the late Barry Allen, the second Flash, who along with Hal, were both founding members of the Justice League of America. Later still, Hal retained a friendship with their respective sidekicks, Roy Harper and Wally West, the third Flash. Star Sapphire Something of a ladies man, Hal had courted more than his share of beautiful women in his time. Of these women, the one to whom Hal may have been closest was Carol Ferris, who was his boss when he worked as a test pilot for her company, Ferris Aircraft. Unfortunately, their relationship was repeatedly strained by Carol's position as Hal's boss and her dedication to running her company, as well as Hal going through a period of instability where he moved around constantly trying new jobs that did not suit him. Even worse, Carol was chosen by the Zamarons to be Star Sapphire, a powerful super-villainess who repeatedly menaced the world, specifically men. Category:Heroes Category:Batman: the Brave and the Bold Characters Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Characters Category:Young Justice Character Category:Justice League Unlimited Characters Category:Justice League members